


It's not Unusual

by BlueMoonHound



Series: my comics [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Coitus Interruptus, Comic, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, F/F, Illustrated, Masturbation, Multi, Selfcest, perhaps, sprite genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: Jasprose decides it is a prudent decision to stop by at the Rosemary house in the evening.... via the bedroom window. (Comic.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).

Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

page 1:

J: HEY GUYS!  
R:AAAAAH!  
J: oh boy, you’re *busy*, aren’t you?   


page 2:

R: Why are YOU here?  
J: I Just needed to stop by!  
R: you could have used the door. or were you THAT interested in seeing us fuck?  
R: I've found hands are very good for knocking. (You could have at LEAST knocked on the window!)  
J: it's my house, why bother?  
R: it seems that it's MY house, I appear to live in it.   
R: You do not!  
J: I'm you, so!  
J:(You're so funny, meow!)  
K overtext: Two.... Sexy.... Roses....  
K: The More Roses.... The Better....

page 3:

J: is that so?   
J: you want some of this?  
K: y-yes….

page 4:

R: are you fucking my wife??   
J: oh come on! Let her have this!  
J: She’s my wife too, you know!!

page 5 has no text.

Page 6:

J: wow, rose….  
J: you’re a good fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> What's new pussycat :3
> 
> (chapter 2 is my reference photos and a transcript!)


End file.
